Prove You Wrong
''Prove You Wrong -'' utwór zespołu He Is We. Występuje w albumie My Forever. Tekst (ang.): You're the boy with a real nice smile, But a broken heart inside. Give it to a girl, gave it to a girl, And I think she lost her mind. Are you giving up and done? Are you through with all this? Are you tired of the pain? Torn to pieces. Can you let me try? Tell me it's all right, Just for one night. Show you how to feel like, What it feels like. To be hugged, to be kissed. Yes I can be that part of you. I'll try my best. I'm the girl, I can make you smile, And I promise to be true. Give it all, Give until there's nothing left to lose. Don't say you're giving up and done, That you're through with all this. Yeah you're tired of the pain, Torn to pieces. Can you let me try? Tell me it's all right, Just for one night. Show you how to feel like, What it feels like. To be hugged, to be kissed. Be thought of and to be missed. I can be that part of you, Let me be that part of you. I see that you're breaking, Your heart is breaking. Here's my hand if you'll take it, We can make it out, Of all this mess. No more stress. I can be that part of you I'll try my best. Give me your heart, I don't want a piece or a part, I want it all. I want you to fall, Just a little bit. Take that leap of faith, If you want to, Don't let that broken heart haunt you. Can you let me try? Tell me it's all right. Just for one night, Show you how to feel like. What it feels like, To be hugged, to be kissed. Be thought of and to be missed. I can be that part of you, Let me be that part of you. I see that you're breaking, Your heart is breaking. Here's my hand if you'll take it, We can make it out, Of all this mess. No more stress. I can be that part of you, I'll try my best. Oh-Oh. Try my best. (We can make it out of this mess, No more stress.) I can be that part of you, I'll try my best. Tekst (pl.): jesteś chłopcem z naprawdę miłym uśmiechem, lecz złamanym sercem wewnątrz. dajesz je dziewczynie, dałeś je dziewczynie, i myślę że ona postradała zmysły. czy poddajesz się i kończysz? czy przeszedłeś przez to? czy zmęczył cię ból? rozszarpujący na kawałki Czy pozwolisz mi spróbować? powiedz mi że jest w porządku, choćby przez jedną noc. pokaże ci jak czuć, co to za uczucia. być przytulanym, być całowanym. tak, mogę być tą częścią ciebie. będę sie starać jak najlepiej. jestem dziewczyną, mogę sprawić że się uśmiechniesz, i obiecuję być szczera. oddam wszystko, oddam póki nie zostanie nic do stracenia. nie mów że się poddajesz i kończysz, że masz to wszystko już za sobą. Yeah jesteś zmęczony bólem, rozerwany na kawałki Czy pozwolisz mi spróbować? powiedz mi że jest w porządku, choćby przez jedną noc. pokaże ci jak czuć, co to za uczucia. być przytulanym, być całowanym. Być tym o którym się myśli i tym za którym się tęskni. mogę być tą częścią ciebie, pozwól mi być tą częścią ciebie widzę że sie łamiesz twoje serce się łamie. oto moja dłoń jeśli ją chwycisz, może nam się udać ogarnąć ten bałagan. bez nerwów mogę być tą częścią ciebie. będę sie starać jak najlepiej. daj mi swe serce, nie chcę kawałka lub części, chcę je całe. chcę byś się zakochał choć odrobinę spróbuj temu zaufać, jeśli chcesz, nie pozwól temu złamanemu sercu cię prześladować. Czy pozwolisz mi spróbować? powiedz mi że jest w porządku, choćby przez jedną noc. pokaże ci jak czuć, co to za uczucia. być przytulanym, być całowanym. Być tym o którym się myśli i tym za którym się tęskni. mogę być tą częścią ciebie, pozwól mi być tą częścią ciebie widzę że sie łamiesz twoje serce się łamie. oto moja dłoń jeśli ją chwycisz, może nam się udać ogarnąć ten bałagan. bez nerwów mogę być tą częścią ciebie. będę sie starać jak najlepiej. Oh-Oh. dam z siebie wszystko (może nam się udać ogarnąć ten bałagan., bez nerwów.) mogę być tą częścią ciebie. będę sie starać jak najlepiej. Kategoria:Piosenki